Fantasía de Suicidio
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Porque a Cressida no todo se le da tan fácil, porque no es la mujer fuerte que siempre aparenta, y aún más porque ya ha sufrido sufiente.


**_**"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"**_**

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games  
><strong>

**Advertencias: Temas delicados como Suicidio, depresión.**

**Femslash (solo un besito así que no hay que hacer un escandalo xD)**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Fantasía de Suicidio<span>_**

Cuando Cressida se juró a si misma nunca más imaginar las cosas que solía fantasear, sabía que obviamente le pasaría de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de…ya se sabe.

Porque así de hermosa era su suerte.

_Caminaba por los pedazos de lo que quedaba de un Distrito, había despertado en medio de un bombardeo, era imposible seguir así de desmayada por más que estuviera en coma, cualquiera se despertaría con esto…así que se dejó estar._

_Sentía sus oídos pitar, su cuerpo adormecido de tanto dolor y de estar en esa extraña posición contorsionista contra unos fierros no se podía esperar otra cosa._

_Además si intentaba pensar mucho, de seguro su cabeza explotaría._

_Hace años que no se sentía así de mal, no desde que el distrito 13 estaba en su golria , y eligieron a un familiar suyo para que sea cosecha, y ella no pudo hacer nada, porque era muy joven para ser Tributo y aunque lo quisiera sus padres le habrían tapado la boca para que no lo haga._

_Hasta el día de hoy podía recordar sus propios gritos al verle allí parado en frente con esa horrenda persona del Capitolio sonriendo por tener otra víctima, o como a ellos les gusta llamarle para convertirlo en un eufemismo, Cosecha…_

_Así que ahora caminando y caminando entre cadáveres, sin poder evitar pisarlos porque están en todas partes, miró hacia donde se originaron, era un hospital y al lado un colegio…_

_Entonces casi de un salto se alejó. _

_¡¿Niños?! ¡¿A caso pisó niños?!_

_No pudo más, no pudo._

_Corrió hasta donde sus piernas llegaron y hasta que sus nauseas incrementaron, y terminó vomitando al lado de un pastizal._

_— ¡Animales!—Gritó al aire, a las naves que tomaron un descanso del bombardeo ya que después de todo no quedaba nadie…nadie que ellos supieran._

_— ¡Son unos malditos animales! ¡Degenerados!—Seguía chillando hasta que sus cuerdas vocales dolían y aun así siguió. Porque eran eso y mucho más, no podía creer lo que hicieron, no podía creer que estuviera en medio y que tampoco pudiese evitarlo._

_Pero como todos sus compañeros de bando o amigos le dirían_

_"¿Qué puedes hacer tú contra un ejército?, no es solo tu guerra" y le daban palmeadas a su espalda, aunque lo que quería ella era algo más difícil de conseguir…_

_…Paz._

* * *

><p><em>Fue esa palabra, esa simple idea la que le perduró hasta ese último instante, cuando abordó a la fuerza una de las naves del Capitolio, y mató uno por uno a los que allí estaban.<em>

_Pero le tomó por sorpresa que dos de los agentes de Paz la apresaran, uno estrangulando su cuello, y el otro le levantó las piernas._

_Estaban por tirarle de la nave, después de todo, su vida ante esos ojos asesinos no valía nada..._

_Pero contra Cressida no tenías que sacar conclusiones como ellos lo hicieron de ganar, porque ella siempre tenía un Az bajo la manga, un tremendo Az que usaría las debilidades ajenas y explotaría cada una de ellas._

_Así que cuando quisieron tirarle, ella se golpeó a propósito la mano contra la puerta, ellos rieron creyendo que se lastimó por torpe, pero entonces una lluvia de púas le dio en la cara a cada uno que salieron de la misma muñeca de la chica._

_—Y eso es lo único que tendrán de mí—Giró como un cocodrilo hace con su presa en la boca, y se zafó de ellos— Por cierto están envenenadas—Les sonrió inocentemente, pero pronto se tornó a una de peligro y aterradora._

_Solo una patada a cada uno para ganar._

_Al primero lo tiró de la nave con ella, y de seguro por la altura ahora estaba muerto en el suelo._

_El otro se quedó clavado contra un hierro sobresaliente como una semi barandilla que estaba cerca de uno de los asientos._

_—Di tus últimas palabras…—Dijo en un comienzo bien pero luego expuso su asco y odio por esas personas como él._

_El hombre sonrió._

_Y antes que le preguntase qué era lo que le hacía tan feliz en un momento como este, el agente comenzó a reír. Y ella se quedó aun más extrañada._

_— ¿Y esto te convierte en mejor que nosotros?—Le dijo._

_Fue suficiente para que Cressida le diera otra patada y se clavase aun más en ese trozo de metal, también que escupiera sangre por montones._

_—No…querida, eso no es suficiente para quitar la culpabilidad que tienes, porque tanto tu como yo somos cul-_

_Y le dio un puñetazo en la cara._

_— Que te quede claro dos cosas…—Le respondió ácida, pero sorprendentemente calma, ósea, no se notaba alteración en su voz ni compostura, ni un poco—…Primero, nunca, ni remotamente seré como tú, y segundo…_

_El hombre solo siguió sonriendo_

_— Mándale más tarde un saludo de mi parte a Snow, pronto lo verás allí—Y antes que el otro pudiera siquiera mover la boca, se la reventó con la culata de su arma, literalmente le partió el cráneo, pero no terminó con eso, lo hizo repetidas veces hasta que ya casi no se notaba la forma real del hombre._

_Y dando torpes pasos para atrás se cayó y se sentó contra la pared._

_"Tú eres tan culpable como yo…" Era obviamente el mensaje que quería darle ese asqueroso hombre…_

_No podía ahora borrarse eso, serían sus próximas pesadillas acompañados de esas lindas imágenes del exterior, del hospital, de todo…_

_Y allí fue cuando Cressida recordó._

_Había soñado, no, más bien fantaseado, porque lo hacía hasta despierta, que ella podía tomar simplemente un arma, o posarse al borde de uno de los gigantes edificios del Capitolio…y_

_Jalaba el gatillo o se tiraba al vacio._

_Siempre lo imaginaba, y a veces, varias veces de formas diferentes, podría escribir el libro más largo del mundo solo con las formas de morir que descubría allí._

_Entonces no resultaba raro que al tener su arma en mano, esa metralleta llena de sangre en la culata, comenzara a pensar en algo no muy sano._

_Podía pensar que ya se estaba volviendo loca y no estaría lejos de la realidad._

_¿Quién no lo estaría en medio de una guerra?_

_Más aun cuando tu bando está destinado a perder._

_Así que tomó el arma firmemente._

_Sabía que de cosas como las que imaginaba no habría vuelta atrás, y eso solo le daba más ilusión._

_Lentamente se apuntó a la boca, que abrió un poco para que la punta entrara._

_Solo dos segundos, un movimiento y ya estaría en paz, que tanto estuvo anhelando desde aquella cosecha…_

_Solo dos._

_Tragó un poco más fuerte de lo que acostumbraba y comenzó._

_Dos…_

_Pensó en cada cosa que había hecho por la causa, y era bastante la verdad, pero no le sorprendía que perdieran, porque nadie más ayudaba._

_Uno…_

_También pensó en su familia, cada momento en que todos compartieron juntos, y como lentamente esta locura que vivía Panem se los quitó de formas diferentes y más morbosas una que la anterior._

_Cero…_

_Y cuando apretó el gatillo escuchó un sonido ensordecedor, pero supuso que la entrada al cielo se oía así._

_…que mal que pensó._

_Pronto se encontró llorando, con los ojos cerrados, abrazando sus rodillas._

_Había tirado el arma por esa compuerta abierta y de seguro ahora estaba destruida en el suelo._

_No se animó…había corrido el objetivo cuando disparó, así que solo perforó un asiento y nada más._

_Maldita sea su suerte…_

_Pasaron casi dos horas antes de que pudiera volver a moverse del mar de sentimientos que tenía, y fue a la cabina de quien conducía, obviamente todos muertos, suerte que había puesto piloto automático mientras les mataba._

_Aunque era tentador quitarlo y dejarse morir de una maldita vez…_

_Pero se conoce…esas cosas no son de ella._

_Y así se marchó, volvió a casa…_

_…Aun con el corazón latiendo a mil esperando lo peor._

_Ese día había caído el distrito 13…_

* * *

><p>— ¿Está todo bien Cressida?<p>

La mujer miró hacía donde provenía la voz.

Del otro lado, Katniss sostenía unos papeles que ella recordaba haberle entregado hace unos instantes, se le veía preocupada y al parecer ella había estado en silencio y perdida en su mente tanto que logró hacerle asustar.

—Sí…—Logró responder la rubia luego de un rato— Lo está, solo pensaba.

—Claro…bueno, en ese caso, no hay más que hacer aquí para mi, nos vemos en el almuerzo para grabar—Le dijo y la mujer solo asintió.

La joven se marchó.

Ella apoyó una mano en su escritorio…

¿Qué pasaba con ella…seguía con esa estupidez de tener pesadillas sin estar dormida, eran aun peores que sus fantasías suicidas…?

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, y esta vez Cressida no necesitó voltear para averiguar quién irrumpió sin tocar en su lugar.

— ¿Qué pasa Katniss?—Preguntó volteando a mirarle.

Los ojos de la chica le intrigaron, se veía decidida y que daría un gran paso.

¿Qué pensaba decirle o hacer?

Y aunque pensaba en responderse sola esa pregunta, la pregunta quedó resuelta en un segundo por la otra.

Tomó su cara, y besó a la mujer rubia.

Un beso normal, pero que en el se podía sentir sentimientos compartidos, que en su mayoría era tristeza, ansiedad, perdida…cosas con las que Cressida se sentía representada y Katniss se sentía aprisionada.

—Perdona…tenía que hacerlo, porque si morimos esta tarde, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad—Y se marchó, casi huyendo.

Se notaba desde lejos que esa chica había pensado demasiado en esto, tanto que cuando lo hizo no lo podía creer, y el caer en la realidad le aterró, más por la reacción de Cressida, así que escapó antes de verla.

Pero lejos de cualquier cosa que imaginara que la mujer haría, ella tenía cara de sorpresa en un comienzo, para luego comenzar a reír.

Río tanto que las lágrimas y la tristeza acumulada, que por mostrar fortaleza ocultó, salió a la superficie.

—Maldita Katniss Everdeen…—Siguió riendo, porque la chica en llamas al parecer le había quemado justo la llaga que no había terminado de curar en todos estos años. Vaya estupidez, sonaba como algo que le diría un amigo burlandose, pero no podía ser más cierto de lo que era.

Y por extraño que parezca, desde ese incidente, ella no tuvo tantas pesadillas con la misma frecuencia que antes, disminuyeron.

Pero al probar con pasar tiempo con Katniss….aceptar su consuelo, aunque le de pena y vergüenza admitirlo, y sus abrazos llegaron a desaparecer casi por completo.

Solo cuando vivía emociones intensas volvía a verlas…

…Quién lo diría, esa chica había hecho lo que ni sus deseos de suicidios pudieron.

Matar la sensación de que no merecía vivir, con la que estuvo cargando hace mucho tiempo.


End file.
